Weapons Cross Combat School
by Ayakashi Aiko
Summary: Ike, achild with a last-minute name suggestion, and her older brother Trey go to combat school. What awaits? Find out inside! Rated T for safety.
1. Chapter 1

*BAM*

That noise was my door being kicked open by my older brother. It was followed by him coming up to my bed and practically ripping off the blankets, leaving me cold and shivering. The worst part… was taking my ankles and dragging me to the floor.

"What a heavy sleeper… Hey! Aiku, get up already!" he shouted. I wasn't a heavy sleeper at all. I slept like a normal person.

If you are wondering, no, I am not a boy. My name was a last-minute suggestion by my parents, who had no idea on what to name me. So they gave me a BOY'S name… it wasn't bad and it wasn't like I didn't like it, but it just sounded too boyish for me.

My real name is Ike, but my brother calls me Aiku, mainly because he's obsessed with anime and calls me the Japanese pronunciation of my name. I didn't dislike it, but I didn't like it either.

I sighed and used my arms to bring me up. I raised my head so I could glare at my brother. Trey was loving and caring, but when he's excited for something, he would do ANYTHING to wake me up from my slumber.

"Stars above, Trey, can't you just wake me up like a normal person?" I asked him, even though I knew the answer.

"Nope! It's the First Day of Combat School, and it starts at 9:20 today! Be lucky I'm here so I can wake you up early, so we can get ready!" I took a glance at my clock, which was placed on my desk. To my surprise, it read 6:40 AM. I glared at Trey again, and his response was a triumphant grin.

"Trey, it is only 6:40! We have 2 hours and 40 minutes of preparing! That's plenty of time, so just let me sleep for 20 more minutes…" I grabbed my blanket, and laid down on my bed so I could fall asleep again, but Trey didn't agree with that. Instead, he ripped of the blanket again.

"No! Aiku, we have to get up now! Better early than late!" he whined. I sighed. He had a point there, and I didn't have any other point to counter his. My reply was a sigh, and I walked out of my room and into the washroom so I can brush my teeth.

* * *

After I had brushed my long, black hair, I tied it into a ponytail that hung on the left side of my head, with a blue and black satin band(kinda like Akita Neru from Vocaloid). Then I rushed to the kitchen, and to my relief, he made me my favorite cereal.

"Thanks Trey!" I sat in a chair and wolfed down those flakes and the milk. Trey sat down next to me and ate his PB&J sandwich. When we were done, he told me that our newly-made weapons were in the garage. I nodded and gave him a "Thanks for telling me." before I went to the garage. My father knew I was a sword wielder, so he asked the blacksmith nearby to make me a katana, a Japanese sword that was used by samurai in the old days.

I found my katana on a wall on the side of the garage, leaning against a couple of paintings that weren't hung. It had a black hilt, the threads forming diamond-shaped spaces that were filled with purple.

Beside it was a pair of daggers, Trey's preferred weapons. The hilts were royal blue, his favorite color. Their blades, along with the katana, gleamed and shined in the sunlight that went through the windows of the garage door.

Trey opened the door that led to the garage from the kitchen and living room, and saw me holding my weapon.

"Hey, Aiku- my daggers!" He picked them up and examined them with a happy look on his face. I laughed, and said, "Look at you! It's as if you found a whole lot of treasure and it's all for you." He turned back to me with a grin.

"Really? I mean like, it's not everyday that you see two daggers that were specifically made for you!" He held them to his chest and sighed a deep sigh. I silently worried that if he did that at school, people would make fun of him.

"Well, you will at combat school." I said.

I then realized that next to the katana, there was a sheath for it. On one side, it was black with a gold dragon facing upward, toward the opening where you cover your sword. On the other side, it was plain blue.

My dark-blue-haired brother picked up a black leather belt with two loops where he could put his daggers. He quickly wrapped it around his waist, an eager and excited look on his face. I laughed again.

* * *

We exited the door with our bikes. It was time to go. It was 9:15 AM, and thank the stars above that Trey reminded me. If he wasn't there, and I was alone with my forgetful mind, I would've been late, which isn't something that I want...

Thank goodness the combat school wasn't too far from here. I looked at my waist to make sure that my katana was in its sheath. Thankfully, there was a loop in the sheath where I could use something to tie it on a belt loop.

When we took off, I quickly examined Trey. He was wearing a white high-collared tunic that was trimmed with red on the front and the collar. The belt that held his daggers was tied around his mid-section, leaving part of the tunic hanging. His legs were covered with black loose pants, along with white boyish-looking boots.

I then looked down at myself. I was wearing a black high-collared tunic with dark blue, the opposite to Trey. But like him, there was a belt around my mid-section. I didn't want my tunic to make me look strange, so I just tied it. White tights enveloped my legs, and black combat boots covered my shins and feet.

"Hey, sis." My brother said.

"Yeah?" I replied. What was he going to say...?

"I just hope that

Once we were there, we locked our bikes in a safe place, and walked toward the school. Who knew what awaits in this combat school?

"Ready, sis?" Trey asked. I nodded a small nod while having a serious expression.

I actually wasn't ready. I felt too nervous. What if there were mean people in there? No, it was too late to worry about that now.

My fear dissolved, and now, I felt determined. Combat school, here I come!


	2. Chapter 2

As Trey opened the doors, I noticed that we were in a cafeteria that was full of students eating their breakfast. Some craned their necks in our direction to see who had opened the doors, and others paid no attention and kept eating their breakfast.

"_Who are they?"_

_"I dunno, but they're probably new here."_

_"Wow, the girl looks super pretty."_

_"Why are you obsessing over them? It's not like they're gonna notice you or anything. And besides, the girl isn't as pretty as ME." _Voices mumbled and muttered across the room.

I looked around. There wasn't anyone that seemed familiar here... I guess my friends went to a different school.

"Hey, why the sad face, sis? I mean, like, you looked super serious before we went in." Trey's voice interrupted my search for anyone who seemed familiar. I looked up at him.

"Well, it's just that I can't find anyone familiar in here. I thought some of my friends would come here, but I can't find them... They're probably not here..." I let out a small sigh, and hung my head. My brother gave a consoling smile and a pat on the back.

"It's okay, sis. You'll meet new friends here, at least." he said. I nodded, and smiled back at him.

"That's true..."

Trey told me, "I'll be right back. I want to know where we sit or wait when breakfast is over." Then he took off to find an adult. I leaned against the wall and sighed as some students kept muttering and mumbling words that were almost too quiet for me to hear.

_"...I keep telling you that she would notice me..."_

_"...Nah, man, she won't. And besides, you already have a girlfriend. She's not even that pretty anyway..."_

_"...Are you sure? And my girlfriend is too boring... she nags me every single day. That girl looks quiet..."_

_"...hope she's good at fighting..."_

_"...The guy that was next to her looks so hot..."_

_"...Oh, here he comes..."_

Trey came back and said, "One lady told me we wait on the stage over there." He pointed at the back of the cafeteria. I saw a stage with two flags on either side of it. I nodded at him and said, "Alright." Then I walked toward there, my heels clicking with each step. Trey was right behind me, going at the same pace as I was. When we reached it, we both sat.

Trey had told me that breakfast lasted 10 more minutes, so I took out my phone that was tucked inside my pant pocket. When I did the password, I realized that I had received a text from an old friend, Mina. It read,

"Ike! I'm so happy we're going to combat school!" I smiled, and wrote back,

"Me 2. Where are you?" After a couple moments of waiting, I read,

"I'm at Gladiator Faction. You?"

I wrote,

"Weapons Cross." Just when Mina wrote back, the bell rang. I guessed that meant breakfast was over. Suddenly, a person, probably the Headmaster, announced,

"_Hello, and welcome to Weapons Cross Combat School! You kids are to receive your classroom number written on a small piece of paper on the way out! The adults around the cafeteria will stand by the back door! Again, you are to receive your classroom number on the way out! The back of the paper will show you where your classroom is! One more announcement. Tomorrow, we require all students to bring all their belongings to school tomorrow. You will be living here, from tomorrow on. Tomorrow morning, when breakfast is over, you will receive your dorm numbers written on a piece of paper. That is all for today. Have a great day, folks!"  
_

After I listened to what he said, I made a mental note about bringing my stuff tomorrow. I looked at my phone again, and read,

"LUCKYYYYYYYY! I heard GF was really harsh!" I laughed at her text.

Trey then tapped me on the shoulder so we could get going. I nodded and put way my phone again. Like I had done before we biked to school, I made sure that my katana was with me. I smiled when I felt the hilt of the blade.

When I got my room number, which was 605, Trey had gotten the room next to mine, 604. I sighed in relief, glad that he wasn't far away from me. I felt really insecure without him, now that my old friends weren't here.

"We got rooms next to each other. Awesome." he commented. I nodded in agreement.

"Yup. So, we'll meet at break time?" he asked. I nodded again.

"Yeah."

When we reached the building, 600, we knew we were close to parting ways for now. I thought it would've been better if we were in the same classroom.

We had reached our classrooms. Trey waved, "Goodbye." and opened his door. I waved back at him, and rested my hand on the doorknob. I had this nervous feeling in my stomach. What if there were a lot of-

No, it was too late to worry about that. I couldn't fret, not now. I then turned the doorknob, and entered inside.

I found a few people chasing each other, another bunch of boys throwing airplanes, and one person reading a book. I kept thinking that I was in the wrong classroom, since I never expected the students to be rowdy...

I found multiple shelves of books in the back of a room. I picked a think and interesting looking book, so it could last me a while. I didn't want to be as rowdy as the guys. I was about to open the book to the first page, until a paper airplane hit my nose.

"Yes! It hit the new girl-" One guy said, and immediately covered his mouth. I didn't care though. I simply flew it back at him.

"Wow, she's super calm.. I hope she isn't angry..." Another muttered.

"I'm not." I told them. Ten years ago, my parents told me to remain calm, even though someone did something to me, no matter what they did, on purpose. And I took that advice to honor them. Even now, I still remember it.

"Uh, I'm really sorry though." The guy who threw the airplane at me said. I put down my book, and walked toward them. They cowered a bit, thinking I was going to slap them. But I merely stood in front of them.

"Let's start with the intorductions. You can go first." I said. The boys stared at me from head to toe, and straightened up, knowing I wasn't going to do anything hurtful.

"My name is Andrew. I'm the guy who hit you." I examined him. He had a light complexion, a pair of dark blue eyes, and blond hair. He wore a plain brown short-sleeved tunic with black pants and black armor boots. A silver rapier was strapped to his waist.

"Nice to meet you. I'm Ike." I held out my hand to him.

"...Ike? Isn't that a guy's name? No offense." he said. I shrugged.

"It's a last-minute name suggestion. I don't really care, to be honest..." My hand was still stretched. Andrew held out his own, and we shook them. He then introduced me to another light-skinned boy next to him. "This is Carter. He's a best friend of mine." I shook hands with him.

Then Andrew eyed my katana, and said, "AWESOME! That's the first time I've seen a Japanese sword!" I glanced down at it and smiled.

"My dad hired a blacksmith to make it for me. Cool, right?" The blonde's response was a vigorous nod.

"Well, I guess you could see it, for now..." I slowly unsheathed it, not wanting to hurt anyone. Andrew and Carter marveled at the silver blade. I silently giggled at their faces, surprised and all. They looked up at me and pouted. I laughed again, and sheathed my katana.

And then, a woman came in. She wore a plain white shirt and a pair of black shorts with normal tennis shoes. Her hair was black and let down, her eyes were brown, and her face had a small amount of makeup.

I guessed that she was a teacher.

"Ah, hello everyone!" she greeted. Some students and I went back to where we sat, and she smiled.

"My name is Gayle. You don't have to call me Mrs. or Miss or anything. Just Gayle is fine." Mutters across the classroom were heard.

"_Isn't it uncommon to call a teacher by their first name?"_

_"Yeah, but we should do what she says."_

_"FINALLY! No more Mrs. or Mr. or anything! That stresses me out a lot..."_

"Alright, class. Settle down." Gayle said, chuckling a bit. "In a few minutes, we'll be going to the training room." More mutters were heard.

_"Whoa... I bet I can beat y'all in a fight!"_

_"Bring it on, maggot!"_

_"I bet I can beat the new girl... She looks weak."_

_"Shut it. That's mean. And she might hear you."_

_"Dude, we're all new here."_

_"Nuh-uh, some are second-years here..."_

I sighed, and took out my book again. I didn't want any part in the pointless conversations going around at all.

A few minutes later, Gayle clapped her hands, loud enough to get our attention.

The woman cleared her throat, and said, "I need you to introduce yourselves to me first. State your name, nickname, likes, dislikes, goals you set for yourself, and your weapon. Let's start with you." She pointed at Andrew. "Then you'll choose another person so she or he can introduce themselves."

Anrew took a deep breath, and said, "I'm Andrew Krell, and my nickname is Andy. I like playing video games, and training with my brother. I really dislike annoying people, and sometimes, my brother's jokes and puns. My goal is to become the greatest fighter I can be." Then he took out his silver rapier, and stated, "This is Silvus, my rapier. It's a hand-me-down, starting from my grandfather, and then to my father, and then to me." Then he put away his rapier, and pointed at me. "Your turn." he said to me.

I took a deep breath, just like Andrew did, and said, "M-my name is Ike Stelle... I have a last-minute name suggestion..." Some of the people glanced at me, and had a funny look on their face. "My nickname is Aiku, which is the Japanese name for me, given by my older brother. I like training with him, the color blue, and most of all, I really like hanging out with my old friends. I dislike the color pink. My goal is living to my ancestors and fight well like them." Then I unsheathed my katana. "I haven't really given a name for my sword yet, but I'll call it Agile. But anyway, this is my weapon, which is a katana. It's a sword that samurai used in the olden days. My dad hired someone to make it for me." Then I sheathed it and sighed. I pointed at Carter, who was next to Andrew. He saw me, and scratched his head. Then he stood up and said,

"My name is Carter Hetor, and I don't have a nickname. I like playing with my twin sisters, and the color black, and I dislike mean people. My goal is to become a great fighter, like Andrew." He took out a bow and arrow, and said, "This is Hawk, my bow. It's a weapon that was made earlier this morning by my dad." Then he sat down.

Introductions went by slowly. After they were done, Gayle let us sit around for a few moments and do whatever. I started reading from where I left off.

About 10 minutes later, she said,

"Alright, time is up! Let's get going!" I bent the top right corner of my page, and set it down on the desk. Then I gripped my katana, and gritted my teeth.

The classroom wasn't too far from the combat room, but most students, especially the boys, griped and complained that their legs hurt. I kept my mouth shut, and ignored the complaining.

About 2 minutes later, we were in a room that looked more like a gym. Staffs and lances with blunt tips were leaning against the wall, along with wooden bows and real arrows.

"So. What we're going to do, is we're going to train with each other. I will be picking your partners." Gayle said. Everyone, including me, groaned at the last statement. The girls muttered, and the boys pouted.

"Oh, cheer up. Be glad that I'm pairing the girls with other girls and boys with other boys." Our teacher chuckled. That made everyone feel better. The boys stopped pouting and did fist-bumps with each other. The girls hugged each other and jumped up and down. I merely stood, having a bored expression on my face. One girl with light brown hair and icy blue eyes named Kim looked back at me and smiled. I smiled in return.

"Alright. I will be calling out the names, so listen carefully. Andrew, you will be with Carter. Ike, you'll be with Kim." I smiled, and stood next to Kim.

Her weapon was a lance with a sharp silver blade, and the long hilt was a dark shade of purple.

After Gayle finished pairing people, she assigned us to where we were supposed to stand. Then she told the pairs of students to face each other.

I faced Kim and her icy eyes. She had a grim look on her face. Then I realized I did too.

"Um... I'll go out on my all on you!" she looked at her lance. I nodded.

"As will I." Right when I said that, I heard Gayle shout,

"Lance users, take a lance with a blunt tip." Kim saw one on her left side, and replaced it with her original weapon.

"Now, fight!" the woman shouted.

"_Kim, show me all you've got!" _I thought when we charged at each other.


	3. Chapter 3

**Oh, goodness! Middle school's being a weight on me, and I totally forgot to update, sorry! Anyway, without further adieu, I shall present you my 3rd chapter! Enjoy!**

* * *

Kim twirled her lance in one hand before she thrust it at me, toward my eye. Luckily, I blocked the attack by holding my katana in front of me.

_"Whew... that was close-" _My thoughts were interrupted by feeling a jab in my stomach.

"Crap," I muttered. "you're really good, Kim." Her response was a smile, her icy eyes sparkling in gratitude.

"Thanks." she said back.

"Now it's my turn!" I jumped in the air, and did several flips with my katana arm outstretched. Then I stopped flipping, and fell, the blade hitting the long wooden hilt of the lance. I thought it would break, but I guessed that the wood was pretty strong. Kim had turned the lance sideways so she could block my attack.

"Oh, thank the gods it didn't break...I'm glad the wood isn't so easy to crack." Kim sighed in relief. I landed on the floor, and nodded.

"Me too." Then we clashed again, making our weapons hit each other, over and over again.

Blade clashed and danced with blade. It ended when Kim's lance hovered under my chin. This meant I was defeated. But I didn't care. It wasn't a real battle, anyway.

"Better luck next time, huh?" she asked, smirking. I nodded, wiping the sweat from my forehead.

"Yep."

* * *

_Break Time_

"Hey, Aiku-chan! Over here!" Kim motioned for me to come over to her. She had 2 friends that she brought so I could meet them.

I nodded, and ran over to them, so I could get a good look at them.

One girl had blue-black hair that was tied into twin tails with pink and black ribbons, one on each side. Her bangs covered one side of her forehead diagonally. Her eyes were an unusual shade of yellow, and there was a small smirk on her pale face. She wore a white tunic, lined with blue on the sleeves and going down the middle. Like most of us, her waist was tied with a black belt, leaving some part of the tunic hanging past a bit of her thighs. Her bottom was a pair of white tights and heeled boots of the same color. Her left shoulder had a leather shoulder guard.

The other girl looked almost the same, except her eye color. Instead of yellow, it was green.

"Hi!" The green-eyed girl said. "I'm Zoe!" she put on a cheerful face, and shook my hand. I gave her a "I'm Ike, but call me Aiku." and shook her hand.

Zoe pointed to the other girl and said, "That's my twin, Iris." The girl waved at me, and smiled.

"Nice too meet ya."" I said.

*_brrrrrrriiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiinggggggg*_

"Ah, already...? That's short." Kim sighed. I agreed, and walked with her. Then I saw Zoe and Iris walking with us.

"Eh? You go to the same combat room as us?" I asked. Zoe shook her head.

"No, but our room is near your room." she replied.

"Ah..."

The rest of the walk was unexpectedly quiet. Not that I didn't like it, I just didn't have anything more to say. I guess no one wanted to talk much.

"So..." I started. All three girls, including Iris, looked at me.

"Want to race?" I asked. Iris nodded a little, Zoe grinned, and Kim looked back and forth between us, as if she were unsure if we should or shouldn't.

"Wait, but you guys might get hurt-" But Zoe interrupted her by counting.

"On three! One...two...THREE!" Once she reached three, all three of us racers took off, Iris being in the lead, and me being behind her by a couple of feet.

"Crap. I have to catch up to her!" I panted, trying to get close to her. Once I did, I said, "Careful, Iris, I'll be faster than you by a mile, making you bite my dust!"

She turned to me and smirked, "Oh yeah?! Well, I'll make you eat MINE!"

I smirked back. "Bring it on!" Then I sped away. When I did, I heard Zoe and Iris yelling, "Get back here!" from afar. I laughed, and continued speeding away, until...

*BUMP* I fell over, in a slight daze. After a few moments, I sat up.

"Ow..." I muttered, rubbing my bumped head. When my head felt a little better, I looked at the person before me.

A boy. He wore a red hat backwards. A green jacket covered his torso, and sagging darker green shorts covered his legs. Freckles spotted all over his pale face. Brown eyes stared back at me, in a not-so-good way.

Good Goddess, he looked like some kind of thug or a bully or something.

"Watch it, woman." He said, and kicked me in the stomach. Hard.

What the hell?! I really didn't need to be kicked there! He could've just helped me up and continued on his way! Goddess, I would've-

No. Sure, he kicked me in the gut, but I need to remain calm. Still, it's kinda hard when someone kicks you, epecially when it's really hard.

"Aiku!"

Zoe and Iris called my name. I sat up, still a little dazed and a bit dizzy, and saw my new friends running over to me. Once they were about 4 feet away from me, the knelt next to me and asked,

"Are you okay? Does it hurt real bad?" I shook my head in response.

"I'm okay. The kick was a little hard, but I could handle it." I answered while clutching my stomach. It was burning. I winced in pain, hoping they didn't notice that I was actually in a lot of pain. I didn't want them to worry about me.

They looked down at their knees, and a moment of silence passed over us. I then realized we had to go back to class. I hoped I could walk fine, as if nothing had happened.

"Let's just...go back to class." I muttered, and all of us nodded.


End file.
